


Indigo Dream

by LadyPJMoon



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dreams, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romantic Fluff, YoonMin OTP, Yoonminloveisreal, boy on boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPJMoon/pseuds/LadyPJMoon
Summary: This is a conversation that takes place after Park Jimin and Min Yoongi fall down a hole, they’re alright except Yoongi can’t open his eyelids.  They lay in the thick grass talking candidly—discuss and discover feelings—which is when Yoongi’s eyes finally decide to open and then Jimin starts to disappear into thin air.Or...Jimin and Yoongi share a dream where they talk, are torn apart abruptly and wake up in a panic remembering everything clearly—as if it were real...and maybe it was.





	

 

JM:  Hyung!  Are you alright?

 

_No reply, Jimin shakes Yoongi’s shoulder lightly._

 

YG:  Uhm sh*t, I think so—how about you?

 

JM:  I’m fine hyung.

 

_Yoongi chuckles._

 

YG:  Really, because we just fell down some type of abandoned well or hole, are you sure?

 

JM:  I’m always fine when I’m with you.

 

YG:  Yah, you’re fine because I broke your fall...

 

_Jimin’s hand goes to Yoongi’s cheek, he’s worried._

 

JM:  Hyung, did I break you—are you hurt...I’m so sorry!

 

YG:  Yah, Jimin...I’m fine.

 

JM:  Then open your eyes and look at me.

 

YG:  F*ck, give me a minute—I’m trying...they don’t want to open.

 

JM:  Do you want me to pry them open?

 

YG:  Uh no, let’s just give ‘em a few minutes...

 

JM:  Okay, but hyung?

 

YG:  Hmm?

 

JM:  When you do open them...try not to freak out.

 

YG:  You’re not making me want to open them all, Chim.

 

_Jimin settles his body over the older boy—chests touching and his face only inches away—Yoongi can feel the puffs of warm air from Jimin’s lungs._

 

YG:  Ugh, what are you doing?

 

_Yoongi’s hand moves to rest on Jimin’s upper arms, below his shoulders._

 

JM:  I’m above you, that way—when you open your eyes—I’ll be the first thing you see.

 

YG:  You’re scaring the f*ck out of me, right now—what’s going on—how bad is it?

 

JM:  I don’t mean too—but it’s weird down here—the lighting is odd.

 

YG:  We fell down a hole—I wouldn’t expect much light at all.

 

JM:  Hmm, but there is—it’s kind of like twilight—different hues of dark blues and purples...

 

YG:  Isn’t that—what, indigo?

 

JM:  Yeah—your face is lilac—and your white hair is glowing silver...you’re lovely.

 

_Jimin’s fingers carefully brush Yoongi’s fringe from his face then skims down his temple to his jaw._

 

YG:  Uhm, thanks?

 

_It’s more of a question as Yoongi licks his lips and his hand moves to Jimin’s wrist holding it lightly but not pulling it away._

 

JM:  I m-mean you’re always beautiful, hyung—it’s just, in this lighting...you seem to glow.

 

YG:  You do that without any light—you shine from within—this light...is it like a black light?

 

JM:  Hmm, I guess—not as harsh...it’s much softer.

 

_Jimin brushes his thumb over Yoongi’s velvety lips as he hums quietly._

 

YG:  Chim...

 

JM:  Hmm?

 

YG:  Maybe we should get up?

 

JM:  In a minute—I like it here...it’s peaceful.

 

_Jimin shifts so the left side of his face is snuggled against Yoongi’s chest as he scans over the hillside, pond and surrounding meadows bathed in variant hues of deep blues and purples._

 

YG:  O-okay...

 

JM:  I can hear your heart beating, hyung—it’s fast...

 

_Yoongi chuckles._

 

YG:  Uhm yeah, I’m a little nervous—we fell down a shaft and I can’t open my eyes...how are we going to get out of here?

 

JM:  I know—just try to relax...we’re safe enough.

 

_Jimin sighs as his hand slips into Yoongi’s hair—letting the silken lengths slide over his fingers._

 

JM:  I see it ya know, hyung—I feel it most of the time too...

 

_Yoongi’s hand releases Jimin’s wrist and moves to the younger boy’s back to rub circles._

 

YG:  What are you talking about?

 

JM:  How you feel...

 

YG:  How I feel about what, Chim?

 

JM:  Me...

 

_Yoongi’s hand stills, his eyes squeeze tight—when releases his breath his eyelids pop open.  He remains silent—Yoongi doesn’t tell Jimin his eyes are open as he gazes around...listening to the beating of their hearts and taking in the scenery._

 

JM:  It’s okay—you don’t have to say anything...I just wanted you to know that I’m aware of it.

 

_Yoongi wishes he was brave enough to say the words—tell Jimin how desperately, and how long he’s loved him...but he can’t seem to find the right time or place._

 

JM:  It’s your **eyes** , hyung—they give you away.  You don’t look at the others the same way—I know it’s embarrassing and I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I wanted you to know that I see it—the way you gaze at me is nice...it makes me feel special...loved...and I...I really like it.

 

_Yoongi’s eyes finally adjust to the new lighting and he sees the full, leafy trees with thick vines hanging loosely from branches, and there’s a pond to his left down a short ways from the hill they’re lying on—the water looks clear and has a light purplish hue—as the moon shines brightly above the indigo landscape he realizes he’s never seen anything quite like it...he wonders if it’s all a dream, and if it is, how can Jimin be having the same exact one?_

 

YG:  Chimchim...

 

_Yoongi’s voice is deep and scratchy._

 

JM:  Hmm?

 

_Jimin nuzzles deeper against Yoongi’s chest as he inhales the older boy’s clean, fresh scent of campfire and sage._

 

YG:  How long have you known?

 

JM:  I think I’ve always noticed it—something glimmering, taking shape just below the surface of our friendship—I just didn’t know exactly what it was at first...it’s been over a year though since I named it.

 

_Yoongi loops his arms tighter around the boy as he rolls him onto his back—looking down at the younger boy—his breath is stolen away by his beauty and charm._

 

YG:  Why are we here, in this place—is this even real, Chim—will you fade with the morning light?

 

JM:  Hyung, you’re eyes are open...

 

_Jimin smiles big, palms framing the sides of Yoongi’s face, slipping into his hairline._

 

JM:  I don’t know why we’re here, hyung but I’d like to believe you’re real—you feel real—and I want to be with you, by your side, but I think...I think now, I need a reason to remain.

 

_Yoongi ticks forward placing a gentle kiss on Jimin’s lips—the young boy sighs into him._

 

YG:  You’re right, there’s always been something between us—you pull me into your gravity—I’ve never been able to truly resist you...

 

JM:  But you want to—refuse me—keep your distance...

 

_Yoongi drops his gaze toward the pond..._

 

YG:  I don’t want to hurt you—our work, the company, fans, family, societies view—it’s overwhelming sometimes...there’s just so much to juggle.

 

JM:  What does any of that mean in the end, hyung—should we deny ourselves happiness?

 

YG:  People talk—idle gossip, rumors, lies—it has the potential to harm...I don’t care what they say about me but I **do** care about how it affects the ones I love.

 

_Jimin pulls Yoongi’s gaze back to him..._

 

JM:  I don’t like this distance between us, hyung...

 

YG:  What do you want, Chim?

 

JM:  In this perfect, indigo world—I want us to be together...

 

_Yoongi smiles sadly..._

 

YG:  And in our imperfect reality?

 

JM:  I-I still want _us_ —but I know you’re not ready...

 

YG:  Why do you say that?

 

JM:  Because I feel you being torn away—the morning’s coming hyung—and you’re still pushing me away...

 

_Yoongi glances up at the moon over the purple pond—he sees the tangerine ball cresting the horizon, over the meadows and forest in the far off distance—when he looks back down at Jimin the younger boy’s body is sparkling, bursting with light and dissolving into the nothingness...Yoongi panics._

 

YG:  Chim-chim, wait!  Don’t go, don’t leave me—I’ll try...I promise...please stay...I love you!!!

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_Yoongi wakes up in Seokjin’s arms sobbing—tears streaking down his face—the pain in his chest is unrelenting...he swears his heart is being hacked out with a rusty spoon over and over again._

 

SJ:  Yoongi, relax—everything is fine—it was just a bad dream.

 

YG:  No, no Jin hyung—you don’t understand—he disappeared, I couldn’t stop it...he’s gone!

 

_Yoongi attempts to calm his breathing as he pulls away from Seokjin._

 

SJ:  It was just a nightmare—Yoongi, you need to calm... 

 

YG:  I can’t I gotta find...

 

_Yoongi’s standing in the middle of the room when there’s a knock at the door..._

 

SJ:  Come in...

 

_Hoseok peeks his head through the door._

 

HS:  Sorry to disturb you Jin hyung but...

 

_Jimin pushes the door open, stumbling into the room, he stops in front of Yoongi—tears streaming down his face._

 

YG:  Chim—are you well?

 

_Yoongi’s trembling fingers lightly dance across Jimin’s cheeks—Jimin lets out a choked sob—and Yoongi pulls the younger boy into a fierce hug._

 

JM:  I-I thought...

 

_Jimin buries his face in the crook of Yoongi’s neck—arms wrapping tightly around him as his fingers twist into the fabric of the older boy’s shirt._

 

YG:  It’s okay—you’re safe, we’re back—I’ll never let you go...not ever...we’ll always be together...

 

_Hoseok glances at Seokjin who returns his questioning stare with a shrug then checks the clock—he sighs._

 

SJ:  Yoongi, I’m going to take a shower and start breakfast—why don’t the two of you try to get another hour of sleep...

 

HS:  I’ll help you Jin hyung...

 

_Jin nods his head and crawls out of Yoongi’s bed to grab his towel from his closet._

 

SJ:  I’ll wake you two later...

 

_Yoongi waves at Seokjin as he’s pushing Jimin under the covers and crawls in behind him—Jimin cuddles up close as his arms wrap tightly around the older boy—tremors still rippling through them both._

 

JM:  Indigo, the pond—moon...

 

_Yoongi rolls Jimin onto his back, brushing the hair from his face, leg slipping between the younger boy’s thighs._

 

YG:  Yes, I was there—you disappeared...

 

JM:  I k-know...

 

YG:  You scared the sin out of me, Chim!

 

JM:  I-I’m sorry...

 

YG:  D-don’t you ever do that again!  Never leave my sight...my side...me...

 

JM:  I couldn’t stop myself, hyung!

 

YG:  Jesus Chim—gawd, I love you so fucking much...

 

JM:  Y-you—wait—it wasn’t a dream?

 

YG:  We were both there—we both remember everything—dream or memory it was real, right?

 

JM:  So it was all true—everything?

 

_Yoongi caresses Jimin’s cheek as he dips lower pressing his mouth to the younger boy’s._

 

YG:  It’s real Chim—if you still want _us_ —I’m ready to try...for _us_...anything for you.

 

_Jimin pulls Yoongi into a kiss—it’s passionate, needy—and Jimin can’t think of anything but the older boy above him and how long he’s waited to shower him with love and tender affection._

 

JM:  Yes, hyung—I’m yours—forever...

 

 

The End

 

 


End file.
